


Robyn's Adventures of Shiver Me Whiskers

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Robyn and Darla are playing Pirates of the Caribbean and soon dream about becoming real pirates someday. Robyn then finds a spell to take them back in time to pirate days and when it works, they end up meeting a trio of colorful pirate brothers who are all enemies with each other especially when a cursed treasure map is involved including Tom and Jerry's ancestors.





	1. Chapter 1

Robyn was in the backyard with her friends and they were all dressed up like pirates and playing a game together using their imaginations based on watching the Pirates of the Caribbean movie.

"Ye'll never get me!" Robyn smirked. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Nice one, Robyn." Darla giggled.

"Thanks, Darla." Robyn smiled as she acted like a pirate.

"Man, wouldn't it be cool to be a real pirate?" Darla smiled in thought. "Treasure hunting, having parrots and monkeys to talk to, sailing the seven seas..."

"It sure would be fun." Robyn smiled back.

"Sounds like the girls are being pirates, I should sing to them." Atticus smiled.

"Let's not and say you did." Cherry replied.

"Oh, come on." Atticus said.

"Atticus..." Cherry groaned.

Atticus opened the window and sang a song from LazyTown. "Do what you want 'cuz a pirate is free, you are a pirate!"

Cherry began to try to tune out his singing with some gothic songs.

"It would be cool to be a pirate," Robyn said. "Too bad we can't though."

"Yeah, we'll just have to use our imagination." Darla sat next to her.

"Why not use a spell?" Tom asked as he and Jerry walked in.

"Hey, guys." Robyn smiled to her cat and mouse.

"You cast spells?" Darla asked Robyn.

"Yeah, I'm a wizard on my mother's side." Robyn remembered.

"And we brought your book." Jerry added.

"Thanks, guys." Robyn accepted the book.

"Should we get involved?" Cherry asked as she and Atticus watched the kids at play until Tom brought out Robyn's spell book from Chip.

"Yes." Atticus nodded.

Cherry and Atticus walked out together as Robyn flipped through the spell book with Darla.

"Which spell could take us to a pirate world?" Darla asked.

"There is a time travel spell." Atticus told them.

"I'll look in the T's," Robyn nodded as she then turned to the glossary and smiled. "Found one!"

"This is ridiculous, they could get hurt." Cherry told Atticus.

"Not if we're with them." Atticus said.

"Who's we?" Cherry replied.

"You're going." Atticus said.

"Why?" Cherry complained.

"Because it's an adventure." Atticus smiled.

Cherry grunted and groaned.

"Okay, I found the spell!" Robyn announced.

"Perfect." Atticus said.

Everyone then came together as Robyn had the spell ready whenever they were.

"We're ready." Tom said.

"I was born ready." Jerry added.

"Great!" Robyn smiled as she then took a close look to the book. "'Here is a tale we must witness to unravel, Allow us to go back and time travel, A time of buried treasure, traveling by boat, with the facts, Take us back into the time of pirates'!"

The spell soon worked.

They all then disappeared from the backyard and we are shown a dark and stormy night in the middle of the ocean, and where a bottle is soon shown floating in the ocean. The waves splashed and crashed as a red pirate ship passed through the salty seas as a crew was keeping the sails open.

"YAR!" the captain yelled to his crew. "YAARR!"

The crew glanced at the captain in confusion of what to do.

"He said 'Pull harder, ya dogs, and all hands on deck'!" the parrot translated.

The crew began to pull harder. Atticus and the others soon appeared on the ship in pirate clothing. Most of the others that is.

"Hey, a bed!" Tom smiled at the hammock and then went to lay down on it before he soon saw that it was already taken by another cat who looked just like him. "Hey, move it!" he glared at the other cat.

The cat smiled as he was fast asleep. When the hammock swayed, a mouse that looked like Jerry was pulled on by a string which made him take a fish out of a can for the cat.

"Tom, are you gonna let him get away with this?" Jerry asked the now strong tom cat.

"Not on his life!" Tom sneered as he stormed over to the identical cat.

The cat ate his fish before glancing up at Tom. Tom soon cut the mouse free. The mouse smiled to that before looking up curiously to Tom since he was a cat.

"I'm nice to mice." Tom told him.

"Hmm..." The mouse smiled.

"We still chase each other now and then, but no harm done." Jerry said to the mouse.

The mouse was surprised about how much Jerry looked like him.

"They must be Tom and Jerry's ancestors." Darla suggested.

"Yeah..." the others agreed.

"Looks like it." Tom said.

The cat then tackled Tom. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

"How dare you?!" Tom glared back at the cat after getting him off. "You two are fighting like a cat and a mouse!"

Jerry giggled. "They are a cat and a mouse, Tom!"

"You know what I mean, Jerry." Tom said.

Tom and Jerry laughed together while the other cat and mouse looked lost. Soon enough, the pirate captain was coming.

"C-C-Captain!" Cherry stammered and pointed nervously.

"What do we do?" Darla whispered.

"YARR!" the pirate growled.

"All hands includes paws, cat!" the parrot translated with a glare to Tom.

The pirate and parrot soon got confused as there seemed to be two Toms.

"This should be good..." Darla muttered.

"Yar!" the pirate captain glared at his pirate.

"No, no, I see double too, Cap." the parrot replied with a shrug.

"What should we do?" Cherry whispered.

The pirate captain grabbed her by her throat and picked her up.

"GACK! Easy..." Cherry gagged and wheezed.

"YAR!" the pirate yelled.

"Ooh, you must be traitors from Blue Pirate Bob and must be thrown overboard!" the parrot translated with a smirk.

"Wait! We're not traitors of anyone, Captain, we just arrived here, we don't even know why though." Cherry said.

"A likely story..." the parrot rolled his eyes.

"No, really, besides, I don't think you wanna make my friend over there angry." Cherry smirked as she pointed to Atticus.

"Is that right?" the parrot replied.

Atticus loosened the pirate captain's grip and got Cherry put down. Cherry zipped behind Atticus with a smirk. The pirate soon brought out his sword and swung it down on Atticus only for it to shatter once it hit him. Darla's face paled.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Patch soothed.

"I know, but still..." Darla groaned.

"With Atticus around, the captain won't be giving us any trouble." Cherry whispered to the others.

Atticus soon lifted up the pirate captain since he wasn't being kind to them or even giving them a chance to explain how they got on the ship. The pirate grunted and yelled out.

"Whoa, whoa, time-out, take it easy, kid!" the parrot spoke up. "Breaking a sword is one thing, but this is another!"

"Yar, yar, yar, yar, yar, yar, yar, yar, yar!" The pirate spoke up.

"Whoa! Are you serious?" The parrot asked.

"Um, what did he say?" Robyn asked the parrot.

"Okay, it can be a bit confusing sometimes of what he says, but he just said that you all are now part of his pirate crew and that your strong friend here..." The parrot said before looking to the captain. "Was it that he was captain now and you were going to be his first mate and bouncer or that he was going to be your first mate and bouncer?"

"Yar!" the captain replied.

"Ah, that's right, first mate and bouncer and if anything happens, then you will become captain." the parrot then said to Atticus.

"Thank you, Captain." Atticus said before he put the captain back on the ground.

"Yar..." the captain smiled and ruffled up Atticus's hair.

"You're like the son he never had." the parrot smiled back to the captain.

"I've heard that sentence being said before." Atticus said.

"What an honor for you," the parrot smiled. "Oh! By the way, this is Red Pirate Rob."

"Red Pirate, Blue Pirate, there's a lot of color coordination in the pirate world." Cherry muttered.

"Pleasure to meet you, Red Pirate Rob." Atticus said as he shook the captain's hand.

"Yar." the pirate smiled and shook his hand.

"Just as long as you spare my friends and little sister." Atticus then said about Cherry, Patch, Tom, Jerry, Robyn, and Darla.

"Yar." Red Pirate Rob nodded.

"You got it, kid." the parrot translated.

"Yar, yar, yar?" Red Pirate Rob asked Atticus and the others.

"Um..." Robyn blinked.

"Yes, spare them." Atticus folded his arms, not asking for a translation.

"Actually, he was asking for your names and also if he should spare your friends." The parrot said.

"Oh, right..." Atticus chuckled sheepishly. "Well, I'm Atticus, and that's my good friend, Cherry, and my little sister Darla and her friend Robyn, and her pets, Tom and Jerry."

"Wow, her cat's name is just like ours." The parrot said.

"I guess they must be our ancestors." Tom whispered to Jerry.

"That's not confusing at all." Jerry rolled his eyes.

"Must be a common name." Robyn said.

Tom and Jerry merely shrugged.

"You better not be as lazy as our Tom!" The parrot sneered to Tom.

"No, sir!" Tom replied.

"Good." The parrot said.

"YAR!" Red Pirate Rob sneered as he then picked up Tom and Jerry's ancestors and flung them out of the room to get to work which sent them flying all around the ship.

"Should we help them?" Jerry asked Tom.

"Tom helping someone, that would be an improvement." Cherry commented.

"Hey, I've helped people." Tom defended.

Cherry just laughed. Tom and Jerry went to help their ancestors as they were flung around on the ship in a cartoony fashion. Soon enough, Jerry's ancestor's string cut and he landed onto a cannon.

"I'll help my ancestor." Jerry said.

"And I'll help mine." Tom then said.

The cat and mouse shook paws and then split up to help each other's pirate ancestors.

Jerry soon helped his ancestor out of the cannon. "There you go, no harm done." he then smiled to his ancestor.

Jerry's ancestor soon gave him a thumb's up as a sign of thanks. Jerry smiled back. Tom came to the helm and stopped it from spinning to help his ancestor out. Tom's ancestor began to look all dizzy.

"It's okay now, it's okay..." Tom settled him down. "You should sit down."

Tom's ancestor then glared down to Jerry's ancestor and went after him.

"Wait, don't, stop!" Tom cried out and then sighed. "Ugh..."

Tom's ancestor soon ended up in the cannon.

"I knew that was gonna happen." Tom sighed.

Jerry's ancestor then handed the string to Tom's ancestor.

"Don't you dare shoot him!" Jerry glared.

Jerry's ancestor saluted as Tom's ancestor pulled the string, but it exploded loudly and only burnt the cat into a crisp and didn't launch him.

"Well, at least he didn't get launched." Robyn shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess..." Darla agreed.

The cannon soon falls onto the ground, letting Tom's ancestor slide out.

"Oh, look out!" Robyn yelped.

A giant wave splashed down and a bottle came on deck before it spun around.

"There's something in this bottle." Atticus said as he picked it up.

Cherry took it. "Is it root beer?"

"No," Atticus narrowed his eyes before he bit onto the cork and spit it out to open it. "It's a map!"

"Cool!" Darla smiled.

Tom's ancestor seemed to be interested because a treasure meant great riches. Jerry's ancestor looked at the map and had the same idea.

"Let's keep the map away from these two." Tom said while pointing to his ancestor and Jerry's ancestor.

"Yeah, they're a bit more greedy than we ever were." Jerry agreed.

Tom's ancestor began to try to steal the map from Atticus.

"No!" Atticus glared. "No..."

Jerry's ancestor then jumped up and swiped the map from Atticus.

"Hey, knock it off!" Cherry scolded until she saw a man swabbing the deck with a wet mop.

Tom soon snatched the map from Jerry's ancestor and gave it back to Atticus before the man could get it wet.

"Thank you." Atticus smiled as he took the map back.

Tom's ancestor ran after Jerry's ancestor only to slip on the wet floor.

"And that is why I am so happy we never do that while the floor is wet." Jerry said.

"Good boys." Robyn smiled to her mouse.

"Uh, guys, isn't this map supposed to have an X?" Tom asked, worried as he looked over the treasure map with Atticus.

"It doesn't?" Atticus asked. "Hey, you're right!"

"It has a skull and cross bones where the X should be." Jerry said as he got onto Atticus's shoulder.

Robyn and Darla shivered at the skull and cross bones.

"LET ME SEE!" Cherry beamed as she took the map to take a look at it closer. "Hmm... Maybe we should go somewhere and take a closer look at this."

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

"Is there somewhere we can go to take a..." Cherry was about to ask until the boat started rocking. "Loook...?"

"Oh, no!" Atticus noticed that, then took out a medicine capsule.

Cherry moaned and groaned as her face slowly turned green. Atticus soon gave her the medicine capsule. Cherry wobbily reached out for it.

Atticus then held her down and put the medicine in her mouth. "EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT!"

Cherry soon gulped down the pills, and where she soon felt better.

"Better?" Atticus asked as he held out three fingers.

"A little bit..." Cherry said as she was still on the floor.

"Alright, now let's go and take a look at that map." Robyn said.

They went to a lower deck to take a closer look. When they did, they heard the word 'cursed' over and over.

"Oh, you can not be serious!" Cherry complained.

"Something wrong, Cherry?" Darla asked.

"That map is cursed!" Cherry pointed in alarm.

"Then let's just rip it." Tom shrugged.

"I don't think it's that simple." Atticus replied.

"Because if it is, this story's just gonna be a one-shot." Cherry muttered.

"Hmm... Then maybe we should start tearing the map little-by-little to torture the skull that said 'Cursed' until he tells us how to stop the curse?" Jerry smirked.

"Better someone else be tortured than me." Cherry replied.

Jerry soon started to tear the treasure map and where a voice started to scream out pain and then started to scream out stop. Cherry ducked down and shivered.

"Was that you?" Robyn asked the map.

"Of course it was me!" The skull and cross bone glared.

Cherry shivered nervously.

"Cherry is scared..." Darla smirked.

"And I think I know why." Robyn said nervously.

Cherry shivered nervously of the treasure map.

'What do ye think ye are doing?' the skull glared to the others.

"Getting answers from you about how to not get cursed." Jerry smirked.

"Yeah, so if you don't mind..." Cherry shuddered like a coward.

'Oh, ye can't even dare to imagine the horrors that the curse might bring so don't even try!' the skull replied. 'Luckily for all of you, the curse can be avoided if you put the map back in its bottle before sunset.' he then told them as the last word echoed ominously.

"Back to the bottle!" Atticus called out.

"The bottle's out there." Tom said as he looked out one window with Jerry.

The pirate on deck was then mopping there and appeared to be mopping the bottle away back into the ocean.

"AND NOW IT'S NOT!" Tom then screamed.

This caused all of them to scream.

The skull continued to echo until Atticus rolled up the map and ran out with them to the main deck.

"YAR!" Red Pirate Rob yelled as he came to the door and slammed it open.

"Look what you did to me mast, you stinking sea cat," the parrot translated. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Okay, look, Captain, we're sorry that your cat or Tom accidentally did something to your mast, but we really need to send this out into the ocean in a bottle!" Atticus told him as he showed him the rolled up map.

"Yar..." Red Pirate Rob smiled as he took the map.

"Well, what have we here?" the parrot translated with a chuckle.

"No, Captain, you don't understand; that map is cursed!" Atticus told him.

"It's true." Darla added.

"Yeah, so if you don't mind, we'll get rid of it for you..." Cherry shook nervously.

"Yar." Red Pirate Rob smirked as he opened the treasure map.

"Shiver me timbers, if I remember the maps I seen in me youth, this one be leading to the lost riches of the Spanish Mane!" the parrot translated Rob's excitement.

"But Captain, the map is cursed!" Robyn told him.

"Yar, yar, yar!" Rob replied.

"Finding that treasure has been a 40 year competition between me and me two scurvy siblings: Blue Pirate Bob and Purple Pirate Paul." the parrot translated.

"And did one of your brothers go missing trying to find it?" Jerry asked.

"Hmm... Yar..." Red Pirate Rob paused to think.

"Probably." the parrot replied.

"So, which cat ruined the mast?" Cherry asked nervously, hoping to change the subject.

"YAR!" Red Pirate Rob pointed sharply to Tom.

"The one right next to you, you fool!" the parrot translated.

"I think you are thinking of that one." Cherry said while pointing to Tom's ancestor.

"Yar..." Red Pirate Rob growled about the cat he had in his crew.

"Now I'm gonna have to keelhaul him!" the parrot wrongly translated this time.

"Yar!" Red Pirate Rob glared at his parrot.

"Oh! Heheheh, sorry... I mean 'Walk the Plank'," the parrot then corrected himself nervously. "I was gonna make him walk the plank..." he then went back to translating. "'But now, I'm such in a fine mood, I'm gonna hold off on it... For now."

"Thank you, Captain." Atticus replied.

"Yar!" Red Pirate Rob patted Atticus on the head roughly, but of course, did not hurt the boy.

Atticus smiled up to the captain.

"Translation?" Cherry asked the parrot.

"A promotion is in line for your strong friend." the parrot smirked.

"Ooh, what's his promotion?" Darla smiled.

"We'll discuss that later," the parrot said. "Along with the cat's plank walking."

Red Pirate Rob then took the map and walked off with it, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"How are we going to get onto that ship?" Cherry asked.

"Hmm..." Robyn tried to think, she then took Darla's hand. "Everyone join hands!"

Everyone then did as she suggested. Robyn then practiced a teleportation spell and they were now on the other pirate ship.

"Wait, some of us should stay on Captain Rob's ship." Cherry suggested.

"Cherry's right." Atticus agreed.

"So, like you since he trusts you." Cherry suggested to him.

"Yeah, you better not betray his trust." Darla added.

"You should probably stay with me," Atticus said before holding onto Darla. "I'm your big brother, I need to look after you."

"Aw, great, this jazz again..." Cherry mumbled.

"Go on, Darla; I'll be alright with the others." Robyn said.

"Okay," Darla said to her new friend. "You guys take care."

"You too." Robyn smiled.

"Come on, Atticus." Darla said as she tugged her brother's shirt.

Atticus soon used his magic to teleport back with Darla and where Tom came along.

After Jerry's ancestor landed after a long flight and the others came to him until a sword was pointed toward them.

"YAR!" Blue Pirate Bob glared.

"Huh? Hi, excuse me, hiya," the blue parrot greeted with a shy wave. "Now, he said 'I be Blue Pirate Bob and I don't take lightly to no stowaways. Ya know what I do to stowaways?'."

Jerry's ancestor took off his bandanna and then wore it around his neck so he could eat.

"I don't think that's what he does to stowaways." Jerry said to his ancestor.

"YARR!" Blue Pirate Bob sneered to the spoiled mouse.

"No, I don't feed them and make them comfortable and see to their every need, but you're half right, because there will be some feeding to me mascot!" the parrot translated with a sheepish giggle. 

The pirate captain stepped aside to show some crew members with a bull dog.

"Uh-oh..." Robyn gulped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dears," the blue parrot replied. "I'm just translating."

"Wait! We beg for you to spare our lives!" Jerry begged.

The bull dog barked loudly and snarled, but was held back by the chains around his collar.

"Yar, Yar, Yar?" Blue Pirate Bob replied.

"What's that ya say?" the parrot translated. "Ya wanna bargain for your life, do ye?"

"That's right." Jerry nodded.

"We know where a treasure map is." Cherry told the pirate captain.

"Y-Y-Yar...?" Blue Pirate Bob replied in shock.

"A treasure says ye?" the parrot translated before going into a fit of giggles. "Ooh, fun! That makes a sweet buck sweeter, doesn't it? And where might that be?"

"Over there." Jerry pointed to the red pirate ship.

This seemed to enrage the pirate captain.

"Well, if it ain't the ship of me no good brother Red Pirate Rob," the parrot translated. "So, yer all saying he found a treasure map, are ye?"

The others nodded to the pirate captain and his blue parrot.

"Yar..." Blue Pirate Bob smirked as he then came up to his cannon.

"Translation?" Robyn asked the blue parrot.

"I see he has one of the traditional family visits in mind." the parrot smiled.

"Traditional family visit?" Robyn asked.

"I shudder to imagine a family reunion." Cherry replied nervously.

The crew on captain pirate Rob's ship would have set the mast back up, but Tom had beat them to it as he placed it back in place.

"Yar! Yar, yar, yar, yar." Red Pirate Rob smiled to that before he looked to the blue ship across the ocean.

"Ooh, that should keep the mast from falling over again!" the parrot translated. 

"YAAAR!" Red Pirate Rob panicked and then ducked as a cannonball was shot right over.

Atticus soon caught the cannonball like a basketball with ease. Darla smiled to Atticus.

"Yar!" Red Pirate Rob frowned before looking through his telescope.

"Oh, wow! What in the name of Davy Jones's locker was that?!" the parrot translated.

"Well, who ver shot the cannonball is going to pay." Atticus said as he spun the cannonball like a basketball on his finger of his right hand.

"Yaaaar!" Red Pirate Rob yelled out in anger as his crew ran all around. 

"I-I'm sorry, what was that?" Atticus asked.

"Ah, me hated brother: Blue Pirate Bob." the parrot translated.

"Ohh," Atticus said. "Shall I send his cannonball back?"

"Yar, yar, yar..." Red Pirate Rob nodded.

"That'll do." the parrot translated.

"Alright then." Atticus said before throwing the cannonball right back at the blue pirate ship at super-speed.

The ball seemed to be going for Cherry.

"Oh, shoot!" Atticus yelped. "CHERRY, THERE'S A SILVER DOLLAR ON THE FLOOR!"

"Huh? What?" Cherry asked before ducking down and the ball luckily missed her, and where it hit the mast, though the perky goth pouted before standing up. 

Robyn and Jerry then began to shoot a cannonball back as they found this to be kind of fun. Tom and Darla began to do the same thing. The ball went into the cannon as the two set it up. When they tried to pull the string, nothing appeared to happen.

"I'm not checking it." Darla said.

Tom decided to check it.

"TOM!" Darla yelped.

"Aw, what could happen?" Tom shrugged.

Tom's ancestor soon checked the cannon himself and where he brought out a second cannonball from it only to get hit by the first one.

Darla winced and bit her lip nervously. "That looked like it hurt a lot."

"It must have." Tom also winced.

The pirate brothers kept shooting cannonballs at each other until one would sink down.

"We better get off this ship." Cherry said.

Tom's ancestor soon chased Jerry's ancestor.

"Knock it off, you two!" Robyn scolded.

The two soon stopped as if by instinct.

"What have I told you two?" Robyn asked.

Tom and Jerry's ancestors looked to Robyn and then each other, feeling lost.

"Wait, you're not my Tom and Jerry." Robyn then noticed.

"This will be a bit confusing." Jerry said.

"I guess I didn't notice..." Robyn said shyly.

Tom's and Jerry's ancestors soon shrugged and went back to what they were doing. Robyn then sighed as there was chaos and not just the cannonballs between the pirate brothers.

"I recommend that we just leave them here." Cherry said.

"Suit yourself..." Robyn sighed to the cat and mouse chasing each other, as was nature, though these days, her Tom and Jerry did it for fun and exercise and would never hurt each other again on purpose.

"So, shall we get back on Pirate Rob's ship?" Jerry asked.

"Might as well..." Cherry shrugged. "I like it here though, it's so nice and blue!"

"Would you rather like to be here as it will possibly sink?" Robyn asked. "Or would you like to be back on Pirate Rob's ship?"

Cherry shrugged. "Let's go back."

"That's what I thought." Robyn replied as she took the perky goth's hand.

Jerry soon joined hands with them. Robyn then used the teleporation spell to take them back to Red Pirate Rob's ship.

"I love being a wizard." Robyn smiled at her new life after visiting her Uncle Chip for the first time in ages.

"I love it too." Jerry smiled back.

"At least Bob's pirate crew seemed nicer than Rob's..." Cherry shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough, the ships came close together and the crews invaded each other.

"Time to punch some invading pirates' lights out." Atticus smirked.

The red parrot flew up to see the blue parrot so they could talk in private.

"I'll be right back." Jerry said before he went to hear what the two parrots were talking about.

"Be careful." Darla nodded to the mouse.

Jerry nodded back and went to spy on the two parrots.

"Hiya Stan, what's up?" The blue parrot greeted. "How's the job going?" 

"Heya, Betty," The red parrot replied. "Ah, you know, he keep saying and cries fowl, I translate it the best I can, he gives me the occasional crackers...."

They both soon heard Jerry coming. The two parrots looked to him.

"You two seem close." Jerry replied.

"It's a living." Stan and Betty replied back like the birds on the Flintstones.

"Are you two a couple?" Jerry asked.

"What?!" Stan and Betty's eyes widened.

"That's absurd!" Betty replied while Stan blushed. "We're just very good friends! Erm, right, Stan?"

"Uh, yeah, what she said..." Stan said nervously.

They soon saw Jerry smirking at them.

"Well, I didn't wanna say anything in case you didn't feel the same way." Stan shyly said to Betty.

"Same here with me." Betty said shyly back.

"Really, Betts?" Stan asked.

"I didn't wanna get my hopes up if you didn't feel the same way." Betty admitted.

"Well, I do have feelings for you." Stan smiled.

"Ah, Stan, ya mean it?" Betty beamed. "You really do?"

"I do!" Stan smiled.

The two of them then kissed. Jerry smiled to this.

"Yar, yar, yar!" Red Pirate Rob glared at his brother's crew. 

"Whoops! My time's over, gotta run!" Stan told Betty before flying back down.

"See ya, Stan." Betty smiled lovingly to the bird she was in love with.

Stan perched himself back onto the red pirate captain's shoulder to translate. "Avast ye, swine! I'll send ye to the bottom of the sea!"

Atticus began to send Blue Pirate Bob's crew flying back onto their own ship with uppercuts left and right. Darla's screams were heard. Atticus glared and he went to deal with whoever made his little sister scream, and where it was a strong guy with an anchor tattoo on his chest. Darla kept screaming and crying as the man laughed as he picked the girl up.

Atticus tapped the guy's shoulder and folded his arms. "Ahem!"

"Yeah, what do ya want, you landlubber?" The man glared.

"You to let go of my sister before it gets ugly." Atticus challenged.

"Then why don't you make me?" The man laughed as he poked Atticus in the chest.

Atticus sneered. The man kept laughing as he then chucked Darla overboard.

"DARLA!" Atticus yelped and zipped down to save her and then deal with the man who was harassing her.

The man was surprised how fast Atticus was.

"Now to deal with you..." Atticus narrowed his eyes. "Darla, go play somewhere else, this is gonna get ugly."

"No, thanks, I wanna see this guy get justice served to him." Darla said.

"Man, you've grown up so much..." Atticus smiled, then glared to the man.

"What're you gonna do?" the man poked his finger in Atticus's chest again.

Atticus then grabbed his finger and flung him down on the floor which made the boat shake slightly.

"Don't rock the boat!" Cherry cried out as she ran across the deck.

"Sorry!" Atticus called back before he glared at the man again.

The man looked scared now.

"Aw, what's the matter, scared?" Atticus taunted.

Before the man could respond, Atticus spun him around a few times before letting him go, sending him flying back to the enemy pirate ship. Darla giggled and clapped.

"Don't mess with my family or friends..." Atticus narrowed his eyes, then looked down. "How was that, Darla?"

"Awesome." Darla smiled.

"Well, no one messes with my friends or family." Atticus smiled back.

Darla smiled back and hugged her big brother.

"The captain has the map still." Cherry said to Atticus and Darla as she walked over.

"Oh, great." Atticus said.

"How're we gonna get it?" Darla asked.

Jerry soon stole the map from Red Pirate Rob. 

"Well, that worked." Cherry deadpanned.

"Got it!" Jerry ran over with the map.

"Thanks for not ripping a whisker off, I hate it when you do that, especially your Uncle Pecos." Tom said.

"Yeah, that's why I never invite him over again." Jerry said.

"Uncle Pecos?" Robyn asked.

"He was my uncle," Jerry explained. "He was a country music star, his guitar always lost a string, so whenever he needed one, he'd pull off one of Tom's whiskers."

"And then there was your cousin, Muscles." Tom said.

"I'm sorry, but you were kinda mean..." Jerry defended.

"True." Tom nodded.

Jerry then laughed. "I remember your cousin!"

"Oh, yeah, George..." Tom replied.

"Was he mean to you?" Robyn asked Jerry.

"No, actually, George was afraid of mice." Tom explained.

"Seriously?" Robyn asked.

"He was so shaky and scared all the time..." Tom hid a chuckle.

"Now, to deal with this map." Jerry said as he gave the map to Atticus.

"We have to put it in a bottle and then send it back into the ocean." Atticus said.

Jerry's ancestor was still keen on having the treasure all to himself. Atticus and the others began to look for an empty bottle.

"Yaaar..." Red Pirate Rob smirked with a chuckle as he stood by a cannon.

"This is for all the time ye spent hoggin' the bathroom, Brother Bob!" Stan translated while shaking his fist.

"Come on, come on, where's an empty bottle when you need one?" Darla asked.

"I think we got bigger problems!" Cherry pointed as Blue Pirate Bob's bull dog was swinging onto the ship to attack the cats.

"I'll handle him." Tom said, not afraid of dogs anymore.

The bull dog came crashing down. Tom then jumped down and pinned down the bull dog. The bull dog glared and looked surprised that he was held down by a cat.

"Looks like Spike." Tom commented.

"Must be his ancestor." Jerry said.

The bull dog whimpered slightly at Tom.

Tom picked up the bull dog over his head. "I hear that pirates aren't too keen on salty sea dogs, let's see how you like it!"

The bull dog soon gulped. Tom smirked as he wasn't going to take it anymore. Robyn would have stopped Tom, but she was alright with him doing this.

"Robyn, do you mind?" Tom asked.

"Go right ahead." Robyn allowed.

The bull dog soon got nervous.

Tom swayed his arms back and forth and then flung the bull dog into the water and patted his paws in victory. "Scurvy dog!" he then called out with a laugh.

"Felt good, didn't it?" Jerry smirked.

"Totally." Tom nodded.

"You deserve some kippers." Robyn patted Tom on the head.

"Thanks." Tom smiled.

"Found one!" Cherry told them as she held out an empty bottle. She then cupped her mouth before burping. "Excuse me..."

"Where'd you get that bottle?" Atticus asked.

"My craving for creme soda~" Cherry smirked as she hugged the bottle and pet it. "Sweet, sweet creme soda~..."

"Can we have it?" Darla asked.

Cherry held out the bottle before violently hiccuping. Atticus put the map in the bottle.

"Yar, yar!" Red Pirate Rob complimented as he held out his hand to Atticus.

"Nicely done, boy, ye've got me map, now give it back like a good boy!" Stan translated.

Atticus soon sighed as he gave the map back to Red Pirate Rob as he should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

"Oh, yar!" Red Pirate Rob smiled and laughed as he put the map away.

"Oh, you did good returning the map to me, boy!" Stan translated with a hearty laugh.

"Great." Cherry groaned with a hiccup.

"Yar, yar, yar." Red Pirate Rob then said.

"I say, we end this party with a bang!" Stan chuckled. 

"YAR!" Red Pirate Rob nodded and then aimed for his brother.

"May I do the honors, Captain?" Atticus asked Red Pirate Rob.

"Yar?" Red Pirate Rob replied.

"You sure?" Stan translated.

Atticus nodded with a smile before saluting.

"Yar!" Red Pirate Rob nodded.

"Give it a whirl." Stan translated.

Atticus grinned as he took the cannon and aimed it carefully and focused while sticking his tongue out. 

"Yaaaar!" Blue Pirate Bob cried out in distress.

"Oh, Brother Rob!" Betty squawked in response with a nervous smile with her master. "You shouldn't shoot your own flesh and blood, would ya? Especially his lovely parrot?"

"What do you say, Captain?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, ho, YAR!" Red Pirate Rob replied.

"Aye, that I would!" Stan translated. "I found the map to the Treasure of the Spanish Mane!"

"YAR!" Blue Pirate Bob yelped.

"Oh, no, that treasure be cursed!" Betty translated with fear. "Our brother Purple Paul went lost trying to find it."

This caused the group to gasp.

"YARR!" Red Pirate Rob growled angrily.

"AYE! AND SO WILL YE!" Stan translated. "Fire in the hole, me bucko!"

Atticus simply sighed and fired the cannonball with all his strength. The others covered their ears as the cannonball was shot. The cannonball hit the lower deck which made a hole break open and water gushed through it and the red pirate's crew sailed away.

"Bye!" Atticus waved.

"That was loud!" Darla pouted.

"Yar!" Red Pirate Rob smirked to his brother.

"So long, Blue Pirate Bob!" Stan laughed. "Give the fishes me regards." he then frowned to the blue parrot. "Sorry about that, Betty, talk to you later!"

"Yar!" Blue Pirate Bob glared to his brother.

"Well, you never did forgive me for taking the top bunk," Betty translated before giggling to the red parrot. "Oh, hey, take it easy, Stan. Catch you later."

"What now?" Darla asked.

"Yar, yar!" Red Pirate Rob cheered.

"We celebrate!" Stan translated with glee.

"By the way, what was my big brother's promotion?" Darla asked.

"Yar, yar!" Red Pirate Rob replied.

"He'll take over the ship when I'm gone." Stan translated.

"That's so cool!" Darla smiled.

"Go where?" Robyn asked. "On vacation?"

"No, you know... Gone gone..." Stan explained. "As in... The other side... Take a dirt nap... Passed onto a higher plain..." 

"Oh..." Robyn said before her eyes widened. "Oh!"

"Exactly." Stan nodded.

"Okay, this is all over, let's separate into two people each." Tom whispered.

"That sounds nasty for some reason." Cherry muttered.

"It might not." Atticus whispered.

"May I suggest some magic?" Robyn offered.

"Why?" Cherry asked. "Why are we even here? Let's just go home and make the pirates suffer with the curse."

"Let's take a vote then." Atticus said.

"Fine by me," Cherry said, then looked to the others. "Raise your hand if you think we should go home." she then raised her hand.

No one else seemed to raise their hand.

"All in favor of staying for adventure?" Atticus asked as he raised his own hand.

The rest of the group raise their own hands as well.

"Promotion carried." Atticus replied.

"Fine, we'll suffer from the Curse of the Black Pearl." Cherry groaned.

"Different pirates, Cherry." Darla informed.

"Whatever." Cherry said.

The others sighed to her.

"Well, it's decided." Atticus said to Cherry.

Cherry firmly pouted. 

Everyone of the crew soon started to celebrated.

Cherry groaned and shuddered.

"Yar!" Red Pirate Rob called to his crew.

"Set sail for Yo-Ho Island!" Stan translated. 

"Aye-Aye, Captain Rob!" The crew shouted.

Red Pirate Rob then took the others down below deck with him to reward them for bringing the map back to him. For Atticus, Rob was going to give him a special sword.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you, sir." Atticus smiled.

Red Pirate Rob then gave a small chest for Cherry, Robyn, and Darla. The girls opened it up and it was a bunch of rare and special jewels he had from voyages and journeys long ago. Each of the girls soon accepted a piece of his jewels. Tom was given some kippers and Jerry was given cheese. 

"Yar..." Red Pirate Rob then said in approval.

"You've all earned this, you've done me proud." Stan translated. 

"We were happy to make you happy, Captain," Atticus said. "But we are serious about that map; it's cursed."

"Yar, yar..." Red Pirate Rob shook his head and went to check out the map.

The others sighed as they then decided to enjoy their gifts.

"My own sword..." Atticus said. "I can't wait to tell my kids about this someday." 

"You do realize that will be the past you's sword, right?" Cherry smirked.

Atticus glanced at her. "Your point?" 

"You won't be able to take it with you back in the present." Cherry said.

"I can still tell them the story..." Atticus glared.

"If you remember it and Mo even wants to marry you..." Cherry teased. 

"You know that they'll get married one day, right?" Darla asked.

"Maybe..." Cherry smirked.

"Don't make me cut you...." Atticus threatened. 

"Fine." Cherry groaned.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed, he then plucked a hair from Cherry's head which made her wince and he dropped the hair to test the blade and it cut right into two and landed on the floor. "Not a bad blade."

Jerry's ancestor snuck around and decided to copy the map from his view on his bandanna so he could find a way to the treasure. Unfortunately, the skull and cross bone then came off the map.

'Cursed!' the skull told the pirate captain. 'You did not return the map to the island by sunset! And now, you are all cursed!'

"Like my life can get any worse than it is now..." Cherry huffed. 

"Well, we're doomed." Darla said.

Tom and Jerry looked out the porthole and saw that the sun had gone down and they gulped nervously. Jerry's ancestor also gulped before tying his bandanna back on.

"Yar?" Red Pirate Rob looked to the kids and animals.

"Is this what you be tryin' to tell me?" Stan translated.

"YES!" The kids and animals shouted.

'I already told them!' the skull said to the pirate captain.

"And we really tried to get the map back into the ocean." Darla said.

"We're sorry, sir, but we really had to get rid of it," Atticus added. "The last thing I wanna do is have you and the others cursed."

"Well, it is too late now." The skull and cross bones laughed evilly.

"I still don't see how my life can get any worse than it is now, so bring on the curse." Cherry shrugged.

Tom's ancestor soon tried to run for his life. The skull and cross bones twirled before becoming a skeleton pirate with his own sword.

"That's new." Robyn said.

"This ship is now hereby commissioned into the fleet of The Spanish Mane." The skeleton laughed wickedly at them as he held out his blade threateningly.

"Ha! There's just one of you against us." Atticus smirked.

The skeleton pirate laughed before twirling again and managed a crew of his own.

"Way to go, Atticus." Cherry deadpanned.

"We can still take them." Atticus said.

"Yaar!" Red Pirate Rob glared at the skeleton.

"Oh, uh, I'll be outside..." Stan said uneasily before flying away.

"Coward." Dalra glared at the parrot.

The animals ran out which alerted the Red Crew that they were invaded by skeleton pirates from the curse. The crew was not scared though, they looked ready to fight.

"We can take these guys on." Atticus said.

"Well, you can, maybe..." Cherry mumbled with a shrug. "I don't know how to use a sword, and I was on Treasure Island with the Muppets."

"Really?" Robyn asked.

"Long story, I'll tell ya later." Cherry replied.

"Hmm..." Darla hummed once she saw she had her brooch and she raised her hands bravely. "Moon Power, make me a Pirate Fighting Princess!"

A glow came over the blonde girl and she now had her own jewel encrusted sword and had a cape around her neck with a dazzling crown over her head with a heart-shaped ruby.

"Ooh." Robyn smiled.

Darla jumped in the air as she swung her sword at the skeleton pirates. 

"I didn't know you could do that, Darla." Robyn commented.

"It's mostly Moon Power, as long as I have it, I'm fine!" Darla smirked as she fought like a professional pirate.

"Then let's use some magic." Robyn said.

"And our muscles!" Tom added.

Cherry used her own powers to get out her own sword, she then took a deep breath as she tried to tell herself that she could do this so she could be successful.

"There is no way these guys can beat us." Atticus smiled.

The skeleton pirates yelled out as they attacked the Red Pirate Ship. Robyn made her own sword from her magic and also got ready to fight. The skeleton pirates were of course surprised when their swords broke when ever they would try to kill Atticus. Atticus smirked as he struck with ease, and where he was able to defeat the skeletons. 

A couple of skeletons played the violin and accordion while another pair of skeletons released pigs and goats to go loose on deck. A skeleton chased after Tom's ancestor until Tom jumped down and socked the skeleton, punching him right overboard. Tom's ancestor was happy that his descendant did that. Tom smirked as he flexed his muscles. Jerry's ancestor came up only to be cornered by a pig.

"Hey, leave the mouse alone!" Darla glared as she pointed her sword at the pig.

The pig squealed out to her, and where it soon ran for its life once it saw Darla sword.

"That's right, you better run, Porkchop!" Darla glared at the fleeing pig.

Jerry's ancestor began to kiss Darla's feet as a way of saying 'thank you'.

"Um, you're welcome." Darla replied with a small smile.

Stan and a few other crew members were headed for a lifeboat to escape.

"You guys do realize that we're winning, right?" Robyn asked.

"We're getting out of here before that curse sets in!" a member told her. "Yer all on your own! We're abandonin' ship!" 

"Cowards!" Darla scolded.

Atticus soon got rid of the rest of the skeletons. Cherry helped him in any way that she could.

"So nice that you're getting exercise, Cherry." Atticus commented.

"I guess this would be considered as exercise." Cherry said.

"It beats me fighting for you." Atticus replied.

"I guess I do need to learn self-defense," Cherry shrugged. "Does watching Jackie Chan movies count?"

"Uh, no." Atticus shook his head.

"Oh..." Cherry blinked.

"This girl I write to sometimes says her uncle is Jackie Chan." Darla spoke up.

"Oh, Darla, it's probably just a coincidence." Atticus shook his head before slashing another skull off of an invading skeleton.

"Can we go visit her after this then?" Darla asked.

"We'll see, kiddo," Atticus smiled before kicking a skeleton who snuck up right behind him . "I AM TALKING TO MY LITTLE SISTER, DO YOU MIND?!"

"That skeleton was so rude." Darla said.

"Tell me about it!" Atticus replied.

There seemed to be no more skeletons.

"Any more on your end, Cherry and Robyn?" Atticus asked.

"All clear!" Robyn called while Cherry gave a thunb's up.

The crew and Stan soon got off the lifeboat and back on the ship.

"Yar!" Red Pirate Rob told the small group.

"Thank ye for saving us!" Stan translated. "Ye are now in me debt."

"Well, since we survived the curse, can we keep looking for the treasure, Captain?" Atticus asked the red pirate.

"Yar, yar, yar." Red Pirate Rob replied.

"Aye, that we must." Stan translated.

"At least this way we won't be rowing all the way to the island." Cherry said.

Atticus took the helm. "Dibs on the steering wheel!"

"Yar!" Red Pirate Rob nodded in agreement.

Atticus smiled as he took control of the ship while whistling during his work.

"Let me guess, the captain approves, right?" Darla asked Stan.

"Yep, he trusts Atticus and that means we all must too!" Stan nodded.

"Oh, trust me, we do." Tom promised.

Atticus smiled as he steered the helm for the island. "Uh, could someone give me the map?"

Red Pirate Rob handed the map to Atticus.

"Thank you, sir." Atticus said as he looked at the map and followed it.

Darla decided to take the map for Atticus and give it to him whenever necessary, and where with how fast the winds were blowing for them they would arrive on the island in no time. Cherry flopped on the edge as she felt bored of the sea.

Soon enough, they all got to the island.

"Can I call it, Atticus, please?" Darla asked.

"Go ahead." Atticus smiled and nodded.

Darla cleared her throat and then called out. "LAND HO!"

"Wahoo!" Robyn cheered.

"Yar!" Red Pirate Rob smiled.

"Yo-Ho Island!" Stan translated. "The place on the map where the treasure be buried!"

"Wahoo!" Tom cheered.

"Yar yar aye yar." Red Pirate Rob said as he marveled at the sight.

"Rest assured, mateys," Stan translated. "The dangers may be many, but the rewards be few."

The crew began to wait to hear what else the captain would say. Jerry's ancestor was still determined to make the treasure his. All his. Unfortunately, he was caught by Tom, but of course he wasn't going to eat him. Jerry's ancestor smiled nervously to the cat.

"Jerry, where should we put this greedy little mouse?" Tom asked.

"I think he needs a time-out." Jerry scolded his ancestor.

"Better get a jar with air holes." Darla suggested.

"I have one." Robyn said as she brought a jar.

"Great!" Darla said.

"You need a time-out, Mister." Jerry told his ancestor and pointed sharply to the jar.

Tom soon put Jerry's ancestor in the jar which had air holes.

"All right, everyone, let's get going!" Atticus called out.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone soon got off the ship and rowed to the island. A shark snarled as he was coming up.

"Oh, why can't most sharks be like Kenny the Shark?" Darla pouted.

"Let me handle this, guys." Atticus said as he rolled up his sleeves.

The others did not hesitate and took his word for it.

"You want some of this?" Atticus glared at the shark.

The shark then growled and chomped down on him.

"Oh, no, Atticus is dead," Cherry said dully in sarcasm. "Oh, no... He was like my brother... Oh, no, save yourselves... Three, two, one."

Atticus then opened up the shark's mouth before getting out and then sending it flying with an uppercut.

"Oh, yay, Brave Sir Atticus..." Cherry clapped.

Atticus rolled his eyes at her, but then smiled as the shark wasn't going to bother them anymore.

They were now on the island.

"I wonder if this is like the Albonquetine Island I read about," Cherry commented. "They say that there was a shipwreck in the ancient times and the people aboard on the Good Ship Betty Anne had to live on the island and build their own civilization and the people on the island are the descendants of the people who have their own laws, natures, and culture, as well as a rivalry to another family called the Cuzzlewitz."

"I doubt it." Atticus said.

"Oh, well, I tried." Cherry shrugged to herself.

Jerry's ancestor pouted as he was trapped inside the jar.

"So, where does the map say where we should go, Captain?" Atticus asked.

Red Pirate Rob took a look at the map. Tom's ancestor had taken the map and ran off with it.

"HEY!" Tom glared at his ancestor and chased after him. He was able to quickly catch his ancestor.

Tom's ancestor smiled sheepishly. Tom then swiped the map with a glare, and where he soon gave the map back to the red pirate captain. 

"Yar, yar." Red Pirate Rob patted Tom on the head.

"You're welcome." Tom assumed that was 'thank you'.

They first walked forward into the jungle, but had to stop. Cherry took out a rock and threw it onto the pit in front of them to show it was quicksand as it swallowed up the thrown rock. 

"Oh, great," The perky goth groaned. "Quicksand."

A butterfly flew by and Jerry then climbed on top of it and rode it over the quicksand.

"Oh, good for you!" Cherry rolled her eyes. "How about the rest of us?!"

Jerry then got vines loose so then the others could swing over the quicksand.

"Looks like we're doing this Tarzan style." Atticus smirked.

"Looks like it." Robyn said.

"You know how to swing?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Sorta, when I met George of the Jungle with my sister and friend Katie." Cherry shrugged.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

They all then each took a vine to swing across the quicksand. Robyn's fingers slipped and she yelped as she was about to fall in until Tom grabbed her and saved her from sinking.

"Whew, thanks, Tom." Robyn smiled to her pet cat.

"Sure thing, Robyn." Tom smiled back down to her.

They all soon continued following the map. Atticus walked with Darla as they read the map together. Unknown to them, they were being followed by a pirate with a purple parrot.

"I really hope this treasure is worth it..." Cherry sighed as they seemed to be walking forever.

"Does anyone else get the feeling we're being followed?" Darla asked.

"I have that feeling every day of my life." Jerry replied.

Atticus soon picked up a rock and threw it behind them for it to hit something or someone.

"YOW!" a voice yelled.

Red Pirate Rob looked curious and familiar to the voice that yelled out. They all then went to the source of the voice to see a short pirate with a purple parrot.

"Who dares to enter me private sanctuary without written or personal purposes?!" the pirate glared.

"YAAAR!" the parrot also glared.

"Quiet, you!" the pirate glared to his parrot. "No one understands a word you say." The pirate soon saw Rob and recognized him.

"You must be Purple Pirate Paul." Robyn remarked.

"No, I'm Barnacle Paul!" The pirate told her.

"Barnacle Paul?" the others asked while Rob stayed focused on the purple pirate.

"Yar!" The purple squawked.

"Quiet, you!" Paul glared to his parrot.

"Well, that's new." Cherry muttered to Atticus.

"Sure is." Atticus nodded in agreement.

"Hiya, Chuck." Stan smiled.

"Yarrr!" the parrot replied.

"I hear that." Stan nodded.

"Should we keep following the map, Captain?" Atticus asked Rob.

"Ye found a map, did ye?" Paul scoffed to Rob.

Rob soon showed Paul the treasure map with a smirk.

There seemed to be a new boat coming with a young strong boy with his parrot friend as they were coming to the island themselves as they sensed trouble almost like superheroes.

"Huh?" Robyn asked out of confusion. "What the--"

"Looks like we've got some new friends." Jerry commented.

The boy and his parrot soon came over to see what was going on over here.

"Oh, careful, Salty, there's some pirates here." The boy told his parrot.

"I'm not worried one bit, cuz you can take 'em on." The parrot smiled modestly.

"Do you think that boy is the sailor that Drell told us about?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"He has to be..." Atticus blinked.

The sailor boy and his parrot came toward the group.

"Is there any trouble?" The boy asked.

"Uh, not really..." Cherry shrugged. "Nice belt."

"Yeah, looks really shiny," Darla smiled before seeing the looks in the pirates' eyes. "Uh-oh.... Gold is shiny, isn't?"

"I was afraid of this, Sinbad Jr." The parrot nervously told the sailor boy.

"Yar!" Red Pirate Rob told his crew who were waiting for Stan to translate.

"Get that belt!" Stan told the pirates.

"You better run, squirrel." Cherry smirked to Sinbad Jr.

"I can handle these guys once--" Sinbad Jr. said as he was about to tighten his belt.

The pirates soon tackled down Sinbad Jr to get his belt from him. Cherry hummed innocently as she walked away before she could get hurt or involved, and where soon enough, one of the crew members got the belt off of Sinbad Jr. and brought it over to Rob.

"My belt!" Sinbad Jr pouted.

"Yarr..." Rob grinned proudly.

"Well done, buddy!" Stan translated. "Ye done me proud, bucko!"

"Yar!" Red Pirate Rob commanded.

"Uh, now bring the lad and his parrot with us, they maybe useful." Stan translated.

The pirates then surrounded Sinbad Jr. 

"He can't be the son of the legend..." Cherry muttered to herself as she took out her notebook. 

"This looks like the end!" Salty cried out. "And I thought it was over with that giant bird adventure!"

Sinbad Jr. began to try to fight off the pirates, but he seemed rather weak to some of the pirates that weren't that big.

"He doesn't seem that strong." Jerry commented.

"It must be his belt," Robyn suggested. "It must give him special strength, like when Popeye eats spinach."

"What do we do?" Darla asked.

"I dunno, but we have to get him his belt back somehow and put an end to this pirate nonsense." Robyn replied. 

"Good luck with that." Cherry said as she was beginning to walk away.

"Oh, no, you don't." Atticus said as he stopped her.

Sinbad Jr. and Salty were soon brought over to Red Pirate Rob.

"Whatever you do, don't hurt Salty," Sinbad Jr told the red pirate captain. "He's my best friend and first mate, even if he's a parrot."

"Listen to him!" Salty added. "I'd like to lose my feathers only during molting season, thank you!"

"Yar." Red Pirate Rob said.

"Captain Rob won't hurt either of you as long as you don't get in his way of finding the treasure." Stan translated.

Sinbad Jr and Salty looked to each other before looking back at the pirate captain.

"Yes, sir." Sinbad Jr gave in while Salty looked nervous, but at least they would live.

"Yar!" Red Pirate Rob commanded his crew.

The crew just stood there as they didn't know what to do now.

"Let them go; they're going to help with getting the treasure!" Stan translated.

The pirate crew yelled in agreement and they soon went off.

"Sinbad, I hope you have something in mind about these pirates." Salty said to his best friend.

"No worries, I'll think of something," Sinbad Jr replied before looking to Atticus. "I'm sure he can help us too, he seems really strong, almost like those heroes from ancient times like Hercules or Atlas."

Atticus soon saw a shark eat the sail boat that Sinbad Jr. and Salty had arrived in.

"Hey, if you can leave, then I can too, it's not fair!" Cherry told Atticus as he soon rushed to the ocean.

Before he could get into the ocean, a note landed in front of it and it was from Drell, telling him the reason why he made a shark eat the sail boat. Atticus took out the note and began to read it before he would meet back with the others.

"So, we're not leaving?" Cherry asked.

"'Fraid not..." Atticus replied. "Also, I gotta help out Sinbad Jr and his friend, Salty since they're our new friends."

"Our?" Cherry rolled her eyes. "Atticus, we just met this kid!"

"So?" Atticus replied. "Patch, Tom, and Jerry just met Robyn and look at where they are now."

Cherry gasped only to pout and not able to think of a comeback.

"And we have to help them get to one of the pirate ships and this won't be the last time we'll be meeting them." Atticus said.

"Who's next?" Cherry deadpanned. "Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Anyways, let's get the belt and give it back to Sinbad Jr." Atticus said.

Cherry and Atticus soon came back to the others. Atticus looked around and soon gave the belt back to Sinbad Jr who looked miserable without his belt as they looked for the treasure while following the map from the pirate brothers' early childhood, and where Sinbad Jr. soon saw that Atticus had given him back his belt. Atticus and Sinbad Jr soon smiled to each other as they felt like fast friends already.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why do I have a bad feeling like we're in big trouble?" Stan gulped.

They soon came to a temple. 

"A temple on an island?" Robyn asked in surprise as the map led them there of all places.

"Now?" Salty asked Sinbad Jr.

"Sounds good to me." Sinbad Jr nodded. 

"You might wanna get out of the way." Salty warned the others.

Atticus and the others soon took a step back. Sinbad Jr put on his belt and soon stretched as his belt seemed to give him very big muscles and a stronger built. 

"I guess that belt is magic." Atticus was amazed.

"Yep, I was right; well, Rob, I quit." Stan said before flying off.

"Yar!" Red Pirate Rob glared at his traitor pirate. 

"It's not you, it's me!" Stan called back. "Send Betty my love!"

"Wait, is this Betty friend of yours blue?" Salty asked.

"Oh, yes," Stan nodded. "She's with Blue Pirate Bob."

"I think she said that they would be here soon." Salty said as Sinbad Jr. fought the pirate crew.

"Oh..." Stan replied before joining Salty. "So, it looks like you don't have to translate for your friend."

"Nah, I just love hanging around Sinbad," Salty smiled. "We've had plenty of amazing adventures together."

"Cool." Stan smiled. 

"We've even traveled through time to different eras from time-to-time." Salty said as Sinbad Jr. tied up the pirate crew to a tree with some vines.

Atticus clapped as he was won over by Sinbad Jr's abilities.

"You like that?" Sinbad Jr smiled back to Atticus.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Atticus beamed. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," He soon saw Red Pirate Rob behind Sinbad Jr., about to use his sword on him. "Oh, dude, look out!" he then yelped.

"YARR!" Red Pirate Rob glared at the young sailor boy with fire in his eyes out of hatred.

Sinbad Jr. soon turned around and where the sword shattered after making impact with the young sailor boy.

"Yar...?" Red Pirate Rob's eyes widened in dismay.

"I'm sorry, but do you mind if I cut in?" Sinbad Jr smirked as he lifted the pirate man over his head with incredible strength to make him go join his now trapped crew.

Atticus was now really impressed while Salty gave the treasure map to Sinbad Jr.

"Thanks, Salty." Sinbad Jr smiled to his best friend.

"No problem, Sinbad," Salty smiled back. "Now, why don't you take charge just like your father would?"

"You got it." Sinbad Jr. smiled back as he read the map.

"Mind if we come with?" Atticus asked.

"Not at all, buddy." Sinbad Jr nodded.

Atticus smiled as he joined them along with some of the others to check out the treasure.

"Huh, that's funny... Seems we have to go inside of the volcano..." Sinbad Jr told the others as he read the map.

"Well, at least it's not active." Robyn said.

"GAH!" Cherry yelped as she then ducked down for cover and covered herself as she waited for the volcano to erupt from that.

"Oh, come on, like the volcano would actually erupt." Tom said.

Cherry shivered nervously.

"Cherry, please get up." Atticus smirked.

"Uh, I knew that," Cherry said as she stood up. "I was just worried it'd get you."

"Sure." Jerry rolled his eyes. 

They soon went to the volcano along with Tom and Jerry's ancestors.

There was a wicked laugh which made the cat pirate look around before pounding on the wall and stepping on the floor which a stone fell through and open a secret door within the wall. 

There was the glowing skull and cross bones laughing at them with beady red eyes. "Greetings, fortune hunters," He greeted the others who had found him. "I am the spirit of Don Diego Clippershears. You survived the curse of my map, and have come seeking the burial place of the treasure of the Spanish Mane?"

"That's right." Jerry said.

Tom and Jerry's ancestors nodded to this.

"Unfortunately, that makes you thieves, and all thieves must first get by my security system." The skull glared.

"S-Security system?" Salty gulped.

Rocks seemed to move behind them as the skull chuckled darkly.

"You do not get to be the most famous wig maker in Spain without knowing a little magic," The skull mocked them. "How else could someone make all those old guys want to wear long, curly hair? It looks ridiculous. Behold, the guardian of the treasure of the Spanish Mane!"

The rocks soon formed into a giant chicken, and where it seemed that was the only thing that was formed.

"That's it?" Sinbad Jr. asked the skull.

Tom and Jerry's ancestors soon shrugged and glanced at the skull as that seemed like a stupid threat.

"Well, it was the only thing we had on the ship to model it after." The skull replied. 

The rock chicken soon got in their faces and roared loudly like a dinosaur. 

"You did not think I would just give you the treasure, did you?" The skull smirked. "Farewell, fools."

Atticus was about to finish off the rock chicken, but he wanted to see what else Sinbad Jr. could do.

"I'll let you handle this one." Salty smiled nervously to Sinbad Jr.

"Gee, thanks, buddy." Sinbad Jr rolled his eyes with a smirk before he was going to handle the rock chicken with all his best abilities which he could now use thanks to his magic belt which gave him special strength whenever the situation called for it, and he could even also fly. 

"He can fly?!" Cherry and Atticus asked in shock, Cherry unbelievable, and Atticus, wonderfully.

And where with one punch, Sinbad Jr. was able to defeat the rock chicken. Atticus got Cherry out of the way from the falling and crumbling boulders before he shook hands with Sinbad Jr with a proud smile. This was totally the start of a beautiful friendship.

"I could've done that," Tom muttered. "I just didn't wanna show off."

"Aw, Tom." Robyn rolled her eyes at her pet cat.

An egg-shaped rock soon bounced over to them. 

They got out of its way and soon went after it down the steps as it went back into the temple inside the volcano. 

Jerry picked up the rock and struggled and strained. "Ugh... A little help here?!"

"Well..." Tom looked away with a smirk before actually helping Jerry. "Why not?"

They soon got back to the temple and where the skull soon appeared.

"So, you defeated my guardian, eh?" The skull asked.

"You bet your.... Uh... Skull, we did." Cherry replied.

"But I bet you did not bring back the key." The skull sneered.

"We sure did." Jerry said.

"Uh... Key?" Robyn asked.

Tom held out the rock egg as the key. 

"Ah... So you have... Well, congratulations..." The skull replied before opening another door for them on the wall. "You may only enter if you can figure out the puzzle of how the key opens it. And you'll have to be very crafty indeed, because it won't be--"

Tom soon gave the key to Sinbad Jr. who then cracked the egg-like rock like an egg on the opening that looked like a frying pan and where out came egg yolk and where soon came sizzling sound.

"Okay, I suppose that was a little obvious..." The skull narrowed his eye sockets in annoyance. "You have defeated my guardian and unlocked the door. Fabulous riches await you within. Riches beyond your wildest dreams."

Tom and his ancestor soon looked ready to go inside. Jerry and his ancestor stopped them and shook their heads firmly as this couldn't be good before holding out their paws. The only one that seemed to rush past them was Tom's ancestor.

"Good boy, Tom." Robyn smiled proudly to her cat as he wasn't being greedy and selfish like his ancestor.

The skull chuckled at Tom's ancestor's stupidity. "I guess he is in too much of a hurry to hear about the horrible traps that protect the treasure inside!"

"What?!" Robyn gasped.

"Did I forget to mention those?" The skull smirked.

"Yes!" The group glared.

"Well, I do not have a brain, so it's tough to remember things." The skull replied.

"Brilliant." Darla deadpanned.

"Quick, we have to go and warn them." Robyn said.

Cherry stood there while everyone else went inside. Atticus soon ran back out before dragging Cherry in with him. Cherry groaned as she really didn't want to do this. Sinbad Jr and Atticus took the lead so no one would get hurt from the traps.

They soon looked ahead to see if they could see Tom's ancestor. The ceiling came down to smush them, but luckily it missed them, but Tom's ancestor wasn't so lucky. Cherry snickered and then laughed at him. Tom couldn't help but join in on the laughter. Atticus and Sinbad Jr soon helped Tom's ancestor. The skull soon appeared from the wall on their left side.

"That is right," The skull told them all, startling some of them by his sudden appearance. "The old trap smashing stair that smashes down on you from the ceiling trick."

Jerry glared and firmly put his paws on his hips and his ancestor copied him.

"You may as well turn back, because the rest of stairs are all trapped," The skull continued. "There's no way anybody could possibly--"

"I think I know how we can get through without getting hurt." Salty smirked as he grabbed the skull and pulled him out of the wall.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" The skull asked.

Salty led the way with the skull above his head as they went down the stairs and the ceiling smashed the skull on the way down without injuring any of the others, and where this seemed fair for them.

"I am fine," The skull muttered as he had been flattened. "Thanks for asking."

Cherry walked through some cobwebs with the others before shuddering and smiled in relief before panicking again. "There's a spider on my back!"

"No, there's not." Atticus replied.

Cherry turned around to show a spider was in fact on her back and Atticus gasped and blew it away before she could see it.

"Uh, it was just a leaf." Atticus smiled nervously.

"Uh-huh." Cherry said in disbelief.

"Welcome to the Mind Your Memory game," The skull told the treasure hunters. "I am going to show you an ancient cryptic rune, and you are going to have to memorize it."

"Cherry, you can do this." Atticus smiled since Cherry remembered anything better than anyone else.

"Show me the rune." Cherry said.

The rune was shown for a brief second before going away.

"Did you catch that?" The skull smirked. "I hope so. Because now you have to find it again amongst all these. Whichever rune you choose, a door will open to let you out, but if you choose the wrong rune, that lightning rod up there will zap your butt good. No pressure. And go."

"Oh, come on!" Robyn complained. "That was half a second! There's no way Cherry could have a chance to memorize that!"

"I memorized it." Cherry said.

"You did?" Robyn asked out of shock.

"Mm-hmm~" Cherry nodded with a smirk as she came to the runes to pick one out of many.

The skull just laughed at her as he felt like that she didn't have a chance.

"Wait, what's that rod do?" Salty asked the skull after seeing a red rod on the ceiling.

"If your dark and gloomy friend picks the wrong rune, she'll get zapped." The skull smirked darkly.

This caused Cherry to gulp before calming down as she knew which rune to pick. The skull continued to chastise her worse than Drell ever would as she tried to narrow down the search as she even seemed to have slight trouble before she finally picked one rune, and where nothing seemed to happen to her.

"Well, I said a door would open after you chose, and technically you did choose," The skull told the perky goth. "So I guess I cannot make a liar out of myself now."

Cherry smirked and soon went through the door with the others, and along the way, Jerry and his ancestor soon found a gold coin on the floor. Jerry's ancestor hugged it before he gasped and saw more along the way with some gemstones. They must be closer to the treasure! He was sure he was right as he then saw a big pile of gold doubloons with other treasures in a trove. 

"Yes... It is true..." The skull smirked as appeared from a stalagmite. "All of my fabulous wealth is now yours for the taking. So go ahead, take it."

"Hmm..." Sinbad Jr hummed out of suspicion.

"Go on, what are you waiting for?" The skull asked them. "Take it, it's yours."

"Is there a catch to this?" Cherry asked dully.

The skull looked at her before sighing with an evil smirk and a giant octopus appeared out of the water. "You are right. There is a catch. If you can get past this, the treasure of the Spanish Mane is all yours. Fortunately for me, you will not."

Tom soon showed himself to the Krakken with a smirk as he knew the giant octopus had experience pain from him and his ancestor before. Jerry and his ancestor yelped and ran off, dropping the gold on the way. Robyn picked up the mice and comforted them, and where Tom's ancestor soon screamed once he saw the Krakken again. 

"Don't worry, old man, I'll handle this." Tom told his ancestor before going after the Krakken without any fear, and where the giant cephlapod soon screamed scared to get hurt again and where its scream soon caused the whole place to shake.

"We have to get out of here before we all get hurt!" Sinbad Jr told the others, though he wasn't too worried about his safety since he was incredibly strong like his new friend, Atticus.

The Krakken seemed to be the only one that got hurt from the rocks that fell from the ceiling. Cherry was nervous, but she looked relieved that nothing was hurting them. 

"Heh, well, that was kind of fun." Sinbad Jr smiled. 

"I actually agree." Salty smiled back.

"That was easy." Darla smiled as well.

"Huh? That's it?" The skull asked out of confusion. "That is the big climax to the fabulous treasure hunt? Oh, that is just great. Fantastic. You can take the emergency exit. What do I care? I guess I do not need a hoard of cash. It is not like I go out much. I am a skull, for crying out loud. Maybe this is the year I finally turn the place into a bed-and-breakfast..." he then sunk into the water as the others collected the treasure, and where the ones the collected the most treasure were Sinbad Jr., Atticus, Tom, and Patch.

Cherry sat on top of the chest that Atticus collected as they were on their way out after a secret door had been opened for them.


	7. Chapter 7

The door opened up to a mountain and they were soon back on the island where the pirates were. Cherry then hopped off from the treasure chest as Atticus set it down on the sand.

"Alright, now what do we do?" Darla asked.

There was a knocking heard inside the treasure chest. Atticus opened it up and saw that Jerry and his ancestor had been locked inside by accident and they held out their paws to get out. Tom and his ancestor smirked before they grabbed the mice and flung them into the sand.

"Tom!" Robyn glared at her pet cat.

"What?" Tom shrugged innocently as Jerry also glared at him.

"I sometimes think I should've just let those mean cats get you before we met Robyn!" Jerry glared.

"Tom, say you're sorry to Jerry." Robyn demanded.

"Why?" Tom asked.

Robyn put her hands on her hips and gave him a firm look.

"Okay, okay..." Tom sighed out of defeat. "I'm sorry, Mouse."

"I accept your apology." Jerry said before they heard cannons firing.

"That can't be good." Darla replied.

"Well, the last time I was with pirates, that just meant the bad guy was the new captain, but that can't be the same for this case." Cherry said as she tried to ponder what this could had meant for them.

And where she soon saw that it was Blue Pirate Bob and his crew.

"Atticus, Sinbad Jr, could you do me a favor?" Cherry asked the muscles of the group.

"We'll handle them." Sinbad Jr. and Atticus said.

"Okay, great." Cherry smirked.

"Yarr!" Blue Pirate Bob yelled.

"Hey, back away from that treasure, ye scurvy brats!" Betty translated.

"Why not come and make us?" Atticus smirked.

"Yar!" Red Pirate Rob called out, trying to warn Bob.  
"Yar?" Blue Pirate Bob looked back to his brother, feeling confused since Stan wasn't there anymore.

"Gosh, you got me," Betty smiled nervously. "I'm not sure what he said. I thought he... You know, the dialect is different. In this business-"

"Yar!" Blue Pirate Bob scolded his parrot with a smirk.

"What?! Me?! Fired?!" Betty yelped. "But-"

Blue Pirate Bob glared and tried to slice her with his sword.

"Oh, dear, what will the gals at the sewing circle think?" Betty asked herself as she soon flew away. She soon saw where Stan and Chuck were and flew over to them.

"All right, you guys can take them on now." Salty told Atticus and Sinbad Jr.

"PIRATE FIGHT!" Atticus and Sinbad Jr called out before taking on the colorful pirate brothers.

And where for them it was easy, especially for Sinbad Jr. and where surprisingly he beat the most pirates.

"Aww..." Atticus pouted.

"What's wrong?" Sinbad Jr asked him.

"I wanted to beat most of them up." Atticus pouted.

"He's not used to others beating the most bad guys." Cherry said.

"Next time, I promise ya." Sinbad Jr chuckled as he ruffled up his dark brown hair.

Atticus laughed as he forgave Sinbad Jr, though he wasn't exactly mad at the sailor boy.

"So, what do we do with this treasure?" Robyn wondered.

"Take it with us on Pirate Bob's ship?" Atticus suggested.

"Here, let me help ya, buddy." Sinbad Jr told Atticus.

They then lifted the treasure chest together and brought it on board with them as it was almost weightless for them, and where Spike followed them.

"Now, let's get out of here." Cherry smirked.

"Cherry, this isn't our ship." Atticus replied.

"We're pirates." Cherry told him like it was justified.

"What do you say, when you want the sails to be released?" Robyn asked Sinbad Jr.

"That sounds good," Sinbad Jr agreed. "Release the sails!"

"Aye-Aye, Captain Sinbad!" Salty saluted his best friend.

The sails were soon released.

"I think we might have a new matey." Darla said as she saw Spike.

Tom's ancestor looked nervous about the bull dog.

"Hmm... I think I know what to do." Sinbad Jr. said before take out a golden bone from the treasure chest.

"Ooh!" Spike beamed and instantly drooled at the golden bone before jumping up and down like a playful pet dog.

"This is for you." Sinbad Jr said to Spike.

Spike smiled as he soon accepted the golden bone. Salty smiled as he watched this with Stan, Betty, and Chuck as the story was coming to an end.

"It's time." Drell said as he soon appeared to the group.

"GAH!" Cherry yelped before grabbing her chest and panting as he had startled her.

"Oh, Drell, this was the best!" Atticus beamed. "I got to meet Sinbad Jr!"

"I know, and where we can watch his adventures with my crystal ball." Drell said.

"Really?" Atticus beamed. "Great!"

"Cherry, are you okay?" Drell asked.

"You scared me..." Cherry whispered.

"Wow, you're kinda jumpy for a goth." Drell teased.

"Ha ha, very funny." Cherry glared.

"And where luckily, you won't have as many adventures." Drell said.

"Aw, poor Cherry..." Atticus pouted before ruffling up his best friend's hair and she just made an annoyed expression on her face.

"So, when can we see them again?" Darla asked.

"Well, Sinbad Jr and Salty usually travel by sea, so maybe the next time you're in a boat dealing with pirates?" Drell shrugged. "Though, I'd watch out for a strange character called Mr. Mysterio."

"Okay." Atticus said.

Drell soon took them all back home into the backyard where Darla and Robyn were playing their pirate game.

"I really liked Sinbad Jr," Atticus smiled. "He really felt like a brother to me."

"He sure was nice." Mo said.

"Well, I'll see what I can do for you all in the future." Drell smiled to them.

Robyn then hugged the warlock. "Thank you for this, I love adventures."

"I know you'll love one in your future containing a certain spy quest, but that will be later." Drell smirked.

"A spy quest?" Robyn asked.

"Trust me, it'll be worth the wait for you." Drell smirked to her.

"Um, okay." Robyn said.

"Ah, young love." Drell whispered to himself before he brought out a flower and walked off to the Spellman household since he had love on his mind right now and decided to go visit Hilda.

The others began to go back to what they were doing.

The End


End file.
